The future begins
by erynion
Summary: La tripulación de la recién inaugurada nave USS Enterprise se enfrenta a su primera misión: detener al malvado Nero, cuyos deseos de venganza ponen en peligro a toda la humanidad. Sin embargo, primero deben superar otro obstáculo: ellos mismos. Pues, ¿cómo van a acabar con una amenaza externa cuando ellos mismos también son amenazas para los demás? [Ambientada en Star Trek (2009)].
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ No me pertenecen Star Trek ni ninguno de sus maravillosos personajes, al margen de aquellos de creación propia como Noah Bennett.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Era nuestra última noche de libertad antes de embarcar en el transportador que nos llevaría a San Francisco, de vuelta a la academia. Había quedado con Gaila y Uhura (no sé por qué, noté que prefería que la llamásemos por su apellido antes que por su nombre de pila, Nyota) y unos cuantos chicos en un pub de Iowa; el plan era tomarnos unas cervezas, quejarnos de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, hablar de la clase de año horrible que íbamos a pasar y ahogar nuestras penas con el alcohol. Lo cierto es que yo no bebía a menudo, pero con un futuro así me daban ganas de beberme toda la botella entera de lo que fuese.

Todos nos vestimos con nuestro uniforme rojo de cadetes de la Academia, supongo que por si al final estábamos tan bebidos que intentáramos meter el brazo por la pernera del pantalón. Entré al pub hablando con las chicas de ningún tema en particular, pero me corté cuando vi a Clint. Al parecer, los chicos se habían adelantado y habían cogido una mesa… y Clint estaba justo delante de mí, mirándome con sus ojos azules y una sonrisa tímida que no encajaba para nada con sus rasgos duros y su mirada seria.

Estaba sorprendida. No sabía que Clint también iba a venir. Me paré en el sitio. Uhura y Gaila siguieron adelante, pero pararon cuando vieron que no estaba. Mientras que la primera me miró, puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a sentar sin hacer ningún comentario, Gaila me agarró del brazo y me animó a que me moviera.

- Ah, no. ¡No, no, no! – me decía mientras intentaba que mis piernas colaborasen – Señorita Bennett, no está bien atrapar a un hombre en tus redes y luego querer desaparecer como si nada.

La miré perpleja.

- ¿Y eso me lo dices tú? – reí, algo malhumorada. Precisamente ella no era la persona idónea para hacerme esa clase de comentarios.

Gaila se rió, mirándome con ojos dulces e inocentes.

- No es lo mismo. Además, no cambies de tema. Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí. Bueno, de ti y de Hendorff. – soltó una risita pícara - ¿Tan mal te besó que te da miedo que lo vuelva a intentar?

Me ruboricé, quedándome muda al instante. ¡Por supuesto que Clint besaba bien! Era solo que… bueno, no le había visto desde entonces. Y aquella noche había sido perfecta: cena, película y beso de despedida, junto a la promesa de seguir con aquella relación. Pero no habíamos vuelto a vernos desde ese día, justo hacía dos. Y no pensaba que la siguiente vez que le viese fuese a ser con tanta gente (y sobre todo la cotilla de Gaila) delante…

- Vamos, muévete. La gente nos está mirando.

Miré a Gaila y luego a mi alrededor. "La gente" eran dos personas en esquinas opuestas del bar; el resto de gente estaba demasiado ocupaba bebiendo en la barra o en sus mesas y atendiendo a distintas conversaciones, o simplemente a sus bebidas. Pero aun así, Gaila tenía razón. Suspiré, relajé los hombros y adopté mi mejor sonrisa mientras iba hacia Clint dando pasos alegres.

- Hola.

Toda la valentía que había acumulado se disipó en cuanto tuvo a Clint tan cerca de ella. Él sonrió, se ruborizó y se puso serio antes de contestar:

- Hola, Noah.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber como reaccionar. Yo estaba deseando besarlo y acurrucarme en sus brazos como la otra vez, pero tenía miedo de que él me dijese que aquello había sido un error y que mejor seguir siendo amigos. No quería meter la pata.

- Oh, por Dios, ¡besaos ya!

- ¡Gaila! – exclamó Uhura en algún punto detrás de mí. Añadió – Por cierto, tiene razón.

Observé como Clint se hacía a un lado en el banco de la mesa para dejarme sitio. Me senté a su lado y, antes de poder hacer nada más, una de sus enorme manos me tomaba de la barbilla y me hacía girar la cabeza para poder unir nuestros labios en un cálido aunque corto beso. Su mano se quitó de mi barbilla cuando nos separamos, pero nuestros ojos seguían fijos en los del otro.

- Hola, Noah – dijo él en un susurro, con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

- Hola, Clinton – respondí. A juzgar por como me tiraban los mofletes, mi sonrisa debía de ser igual o incluso más estúpida que la de él.

- Me alegra volver a verte.

- A mí también.

Mi sonrisa se acentuó más y volví a darle un beso en los labios, esta vez apenas rozándonos, antes de separarme de él y saludar al resto de nuestros acompañantes. Estaba contenta. Sabía que todo iba a ir bien.

En ese momento, vi que Uhura se levantaba a pedir las bebidas y le grité, antes de que desapareciese de allí y no me escuchase:

- ¡Para mí una cerveza! - Había que empezar a celebrarlo.

Llevábamos un rato charlando entre todos (yo agarrada firmemente de la cintura por un fornido brazo de Clint) cuando Johnson nos hizo caer en la cuenta de algo en lo que, hasta entonces, no habíamos reparado.

- ¿Y Uhura?

Me sobresalté y miré a Gaila, y en sus leí la misma expresión de culpabilidad e incertidumbre. Hasta ese momento nos habíamos olvidado completamente de ella; mientras yo estaba ocupada con Clint, Gaila coqueteaba con dos cadetes de nuestra mesa ("¡Es que no termino de decidirme!", decía siempre que le preguntaba por el asunto). Pero nuestra amiga se había ido hacía mucho tiempo a la barra a pedir las bebidas, y aún no había vuelto. Y, aunque el pub estaba lleno de gente, no estaba tan lleno como para que nuestra amiga aún no hubiese vuelto. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? La mayoría de gente nos conocíamos de la Academia, pero aun así siempre había gente de la zona a los que no conocíamos de nada.

En ese momento, noté como Clint se levantaba. Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

- No te preocupes, voy a buscarla. Pero tranquila, seguro que está bien.

Sin embargo, no se me escapó como, con su gesto serio, movía la cabeza en dirección a sus otros tres amigos y les hacía levantarse para cubrirle las espaldas. Los cuatro desaparecieron de nuestra mesa de camino a la barra, y Gaila y yo nos quedamos completamente solas. Ella arrastró el trasero hacia mi lado del banco y me pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarme.

- Sé que no esperabas que fuese yo quien te rodease los hombros esta noche… - empezó con la misma sonrisa pícara de antes. Yo le miré con ojos fulminantes y le di un golpe en la rodilla – pero no te preocupes, Uhura es un hueso duro de pelar. Además, ¡cuatro fornidos y jóvenes cadetes han ido detrás de ella!

Me reí. En el tono de voz de Gaila se percibía algo más que el típico tono de broma que siempre usaba para animarme. También había… envidia. Pero claro, era de esperar: dos de sus ligues de la noche se habían ido al rescate (o no) de otra chica que, además, era su amiga. No se lo dije, pero me apostaba un año de Academia a que ella tampoco esperaba pasar así la noche…

- Supongo que nos hemos quedado solas – dije.

- Eso parece – respondió Gaila. Y añadió, hablando más para sí misma que para mí – Siempre dije que Uhura era muy inteligente…

- Sí, bueno, esperemos que ahora no nos metamos en ningún lío. Porque si no…

- …Estamos jodidas – completó ella.

Asentí. Miré a la mesa. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos la cerveza que no me había traído Uhura para sellar ese momento con un brindis!

Entonces se hizo silencio en el pub. Todas las mesas nos pusimos a mirar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la barra, pero no podíamos ver nada. Me asusté. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Uhura? En ese momento, vi como toda la gente que se encontraba en esa parte del pub venía hacia nosotras y pasaba por nuestro lado en dirección a la salida. Vale, era un pub, siempre estaba entrando y saliendo gente, continuamente. Pero aquello era raro, era _demasiada_ gente. Había pasado algo, estaba segura. Solo esperaba que no fuese mi amiga…

Me levanté, esperando reconocer algún rostro entre todos los que venían en nuestra dirección, y sentí una ola de alivio (que me hizo sentir mareada por un momento) cuando vi a mi amiga, intacta, viniendo hacia nuestra mesa.

- ¡Uhura! – exclamé, yendo hacia su dirección, a contracorriente entre la masa de gente que salía de allí - ¿Qué ha…?

Me distraje al ver a Clint y sus amigos. Uno de ellos tenía un ojo morado, otro tenía un reguero de sangre fresca procedente de algún lugar del cráneo y Clint tenía magulladuras en la cara.

- Clint, ¿qué narices ha…? – solté un grito cuando vi sus nudillos, destrozados y ensangrentados.

- Ha habido una pelea.

"_Qué observador_".

- Querrás decir que te has metido en una pelea. – corregí, con gesto serio.

- Más bien él la empezó – corrigió Uhura, metiéndose en nuestra conversación, mientras sin darnos cuenta nos veíamos arrastrados a la salida.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Estaba protegiéndote de ese borracho.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Miré a uno y a otro, sorprendida y escandalizada al mismo tiempo. Clint tenía aspecto fiero, pero no sería capaz de algo así… a menos que tuviese que defender a alguien de algún peligro serio. Entonces miré a Uhura y la evalué con la mirada, pero todo estaba orden, y ni siquiera se había despeinado. Volví a mirar a Clint, esta vez con dureza.

- A menos que el borracho fuese acompañado, no entiendo como cuatro personas deciden enfrentarse a una sola. Las mujeres también sabemos defendernos nosotras mismas, ¿sabes? – en esos momentos no pensaba en lo agradecida que había estado a Clinton de que fuese a ver si Uhura estaba bien. Estaba irritada.

Seguí andando con el resto de la gente que salía del bar y no intercambié ninguna palabra con nadie; aunque notaba las miradas de Gaila y Uhura clavadas en mí, no las hice caso. Ya en el exterior, donde toda la gente se iba disipando mientras se alejaba de allí, me paré y miré a Clint a los ojos con una expresión que no invitaba ni mucho menos a contradecirme.

- Ve a que te atiendan esas heridas. Mañana nos vemos. – mi tono de voz no daba lugar a equivocaciones. Al día siguiente, una vez el transportador nos hubiese llevado de vuelta a la Academia y estuviésemos acomodados en nuestras habitaciones, hablaríamos.

Clinton se fue sin decir palabra; a decir verdad, no sabía si estaba avergonzado por lo que había pasado, o demasiado cabreado como para decir nada sin soltar cualquier cosa de la que después se pudiese arrepentir. Me daba lo mismo. Quería respuestas.

Uhura me tocó en ese momento el brazo, mientras veía como Clinton se alejaba con sus amigos (que ni siquiera se habían despedido de nosotras).

- ¿Estás bien?

Me giré y clavé mis ojos oscuros en los de Uhura.

- Vas a contarme qué ha pasado con pelos y señales. Quiero saber quién es ese borracho del que ha hablado Clinton y qué pintabais tú, él y sus amigotes allí.

- Sobre todo sus amigotes. – dijo Gaila.

Tanto Uhura como yo nos giramos hacia ella y nos quedamos mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. La joven de Orion nos miró como diciendo "¿qué?", pero como no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ni Uhura ni yo decidimos contestar. En su lugar, esta me agarró del brazo y las tres fuimos andando por la carretera de camino al muelle desde donde partiríamos a San Francisco en apenas unas horas.

Al día siguiente (o, mejor dicho, unas horas después), dentro del transportador, nos sentamos en los primeros sitios que había libres; era sorprendente que, para lo temprano que era, ya hubiese muchos cadetes y recién reclutados listos y en sus puestos con los cinturones de seguridad abrochados. Como dijo Gaila, antes de que le diese un codazo por decirlo en voz demasiado alta y llamar la atención de los susodichos, seguro que más de la mitad de aquellos eran recién reclutados que no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

Nos terminamos colocando Gaila y yo juntas, con Uhura delante. Las tres estuvimos cuchicheando todo el rato, interrumpidos de vez en cuando con la gente que pasaba por delante y nos impedía vernos las unas a las otras, hasta que, cuando ya despuntaba el sol, unas caras conocidas subieron a bordo. Gaila me dio un codazo, y yo respondí dándole a ella otro, más fuerte. Debió captar la indirecta, pues no me volvió a dar.

Clint acababa de subir.

En un principio no me vio y, al igual que nosotras tres un rato antes, se limitó a buscar con sus colegas los primeros cuatro sitios que estuviesen disponibles. Después de colocarse dos frente a dos, y cuando ya llevaban un rato con los cinturones de seguridad puestos, Clinton Hendorff reparó en mí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante antes de que él la retirase, avergonzado. Mis ojos se detuvieron, entrecerrados, en la magulladura de su cara.

De camino al muelle, Uhura nos había contado todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Resultó que un tal Kirk (su nombre me resultó vagamente familiar, aunque no supe identificar por qué), en estado bastante ebrio, estuvo tratando de flirtear con Uhura en la barra del pub mientras esta esperaba a que el camarero le llevase las bebidas que habíamos pedido en nuestra mesa. Pero justo en ese momento, cuando Uhura lo tenía todo controlado, llegaron Hendorff y sus amigos… y el ambiente se caldeó. Aun así, por muy insoportable que el tal Kirk se hubiese puesto, no entendía como había sido capaz de enfrentarse a cuatro personas (y menudas personas… eran gorilas, físicamente hablando) y salir vivo del intento. Y lo que es más increíble: también había conseguido darles a los "gorilas" una buena paliza: ninguno había salido sin marcas de la pelea.

Miré a Clint de nuevo a los ojos, que huían de mí. Respiré hondo. Mis facciones serias pronto se suavizaron.

- Hola, Clinton. ¿Qué tal los nudillos?

El gigantón levantó la vista y alzó una mano para mostrarme la suya. Estaba mucho mejor a como estaba la noche anterior, menos inflamada y enrojecida. Benditos médicos. No me cabía duda de que en unos cuantos días volvería a su estado normal.

- Tiene mucho mejor aspecto.

Clint asintió, ruborizado, y bajó la vista; antes me había parecido ver una media sonrisa, pero no pude asegurarlo. Normalmente es Gaila quien, aparte de mí, se fija en ese tipo de detalles, pero mi amiga estaba demasiado ocupada retomando el cruce de miradas insinuantes con los dos amigos de Clinton con los que trataba de flirtear en el pub.

Un fuerte golpe en la entrada del transportador me hizo alzar la mirada. Pero no era ningún fallo grave de la máquina que tenía que llevarnos sanos y salvos a la Academia, sino un joven rubio que acababa de darse un buen cabezazo. Al fijarme más detenidamente en su cara, observé algunas de sus facciones hinchadas y con marcas de golpes, probablemente de alguna pelea.

Abrí mucho los ojos y miré a Uhura justo cuando el joven que se había golpeado la cabeza le saludaba desde el asiento donde se acababa de colocar, y pude ver como mi amiga ponía los ojos en blanco con expresión de fastidio. Iba a preguntarle a mi amiga si el tal Kirk era el joven rubio que se acababa de sentar cuando unas voces nos pusieron en silencio a todos los pasajeros. Resultó ser un recién reclutado que, aparentemente, tenía aviofobia. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras veía como el hombre, finalmente, desistía, y se iba a sentar al único hueco libre que quedaba, justo al lado del rubio de la cara magullada. Cuando oí que los dos se ponían a hablar entre sí, unos asientos más a mi derecha, y estuve segura de que no iban a escuchar nada de lo que dijésemos, miré a Uhura y le pregunté:

- Ese rubio que te ha saludado es el que quería ligar anoche contigo, ¿a que sí? – pregunté muerta de curiosidad. Uhura lo admitió a regañadientes sin admitir ninguna palabra (tampoco hacía falta, su cara era todo un poema al mencionar a aquel joven. Debía de haber sido realmente grosero para que le cayese tan mal…) y yo emití un ruidito de alegría y excitación que llamó la atención de Gaila.

- ¿A qué viene ese ruidito?

- Mira a mi derecha – le dije, y en ese momento una cascada de pelo rojo me cubría el campo de visión. - ¿Ves al novato moreno con barba, el de la aviofobia?

- Sí

- Mira a su derecha. ¿Ves a un joven rubio?

- Sí. ¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara?

Suspiré.

- Clint y sus amigotes.

- ¿¡En serio!? – Gaila levantó tan rápido la cabeza que casi me parte la nariz; clavó su mirada en Uhura - ¿Ese es el chico que quería liarse contigo en el pub?

Gaila recibió su respuesta con el resoplido molesto que emitió Uhura, quien pronto miró hacia otro lado para no ser testigo de nuestras niñerías. Mi amiga de piel verde, por el contrario, volvió a echarse encima de mí para poder ver bien a Kirk.

- Es bastante guapo, ¿no crees? Y sus heridas… hay quienes consideran atractivas las marcas de guerra.

Resoplé. Una cicatriz o una herida de la quemadura del rayo láser no estaban nada mal, tenía que reconocerlo, pero un labio hinchado por una pelea en un bar no tenían nada de atractivo. Aun así, giré la cabeza y volví a mirar al joven rubio.

- La verdad, Gaila, – dije con tono serio después de examinar al joven de arriba abajo sin pudor ninguno, sin preocuparme de que Clint me estuviese viendo – tienes toda la razón del mundo. Es muy mono. – Y esos ojos azules tenían algo realmente magnético. Miré a Clint un segundo antes de mirar de nuevo a Kirk. Aunque los ojos de Hendorff eran también azules, no causaban el mismo efecto.

Entonces, el transportador despegó y todos volvimos la vista al frente, adoptando las posturas correctas para el viaje que nos llevaría de vuelta a San Francisco para enfrentarnos al segundo de los cuatro años en aquel infierno que llamaban coloquialmente Academia de la Flota Estelar. Miedo me daba pensar como sería aquel año, con lo duro que había sido el primero. Pero al menos tenía a mis amigas a mi lado... y a Clint. Puede que fuese impulsivo en ocasiones y se dejase llevar por los puños antes que pensar con la cabeza… pero ese era el Clint en el que me había fijado, y no quería dejarle escapar.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario de la autora:<strong>

¡Buenas noches/tardes/días a todos! Llevaba tiempo con esta historia en mente, pero el empujón definitivo lo di anteayer, cuando me acosté a las tres de la mañana después de ver por enésima Star Trek XI. Cada vez que la veo me gusta más que la anterior, y más conforme avanzo con los capítulos de la serie original. Para los que siguiéseis _La última frontera_, he eliminado la historia porque, para cuando lleguemos a la misión de cinco años, pienso fusionarla con esta. Por lo pronto, en _The Future Begins_, reviviremos los eventos de la primera película… con la participación de personajes de invención propia, como nuestra protagonista, Noah Bennett; todos los capítulos de esta historia, salvo en caso de que diga lo contrario, estarán descritos desde su punto de vista. Para terminar, y que esta nota no me quede excesivamente larga, solo me queda disculparme por las posibles erratas que se me hayan podido pasar y desearos que disfrutéis esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla y que no dudéis en dar follow/favorite o en dejar reviews o incluso mandarme un MP si así lo deseáis. Larga vida y prosperidad ;)

PD.: Regalo un tribble al primero que me diga por qué esta historia se llama así.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Disclaimer_****: **No me pertenecen Star Trek ni ninguno de sus maravillosos personajes, al margen de aquellos de creación propia como Noah Bennett.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

_Tres años después…_

Aquella mañana, antes de terminar las clases (las pocas que nos quedaban. Madre mía, ya estábamos en cuarto, ¿quién nos los iba a decir?), nos convocaron a todos los cadetes a una reunión con el consejo estudiantil.

Lo cierto era que en los cuatro años que llevaba estudiando allí, no había vivido nada como eso antes. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, como diría Gaila. No habíamos cambiado demasiado en aquellos tres años: aunque éramos más adultas, nuestras juergas nocturnas (al menos las de Gaila y las mías, que muchas veces iban de la mano) adquirieron también grandes dimensiones. Y, sin embargo, parecía que las tres amigas habíamos sentado la cabeza.

Uhura empezó a fijarse en el comandante Spock, un híbrido medio humano medio Vulcano muy estirado para mi gusto pero cuyas orejas picudas debían de ser del gusto de mi amiga; en cualquier caso, mientras no me demostrase lo contrario, yo estaba feliz por ella y les daba mi bendición. Gaila, en cambio, flirteaba con todos los cadetes que podía, pero parecía dedicar la mayor parte de tiempo a uno de ellos en especial: James T. Kirk; los dos eran tan parecidos que combinaban a la perfección. Yo estaba encantada con mi amiga, Jim era uno de los motivos por el que nuestras juergas nocturnas se habían vuelto más animadas. Pero eso complicaba lo mío con Clint. Ambos seguíamos juntos, tan encantados y enamorados como el primer día,… pero no podía ver a Jim, y Jim tampoco le tenía gran estima. Aunque, siempre que nos turnáramos para no volverles a hacer coincidir a los dos en el mismo pub, todo iba bien.

Gaila se encontró con Uhura y conmigo en el pasillo que nos llevaba al paraninfo. Aquella mañana no había tenido ninguna clase (o, mejor dicho, no había ido) y no la había visto desde la noche anterior, antes de su cita con Kirk. En cuanto estuvo a mi lado, la cogí de uno de sus verdes brazos y la atraje hacia Uhura y hacia mí mientras caminábamos hacia delante. Sin embargo, no se me escapó que Gaila le dedicaba a mi otra amiga una mirada fulminante antes de que esta tuviese tiempo de hacer ningún comentario.

- ¿Qué tal anoche con Kirk?

- Bien – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y ladeando la cabeza.

Le miré alzando una ceja.

- ¿Solo "bien"? – pregunté atónita. Era el tipo de respuesta que me esperaba de alguien como Uhura (y más tratando de ligarse a un vulcano), pero no de alguien como Gaila.

- Podría haber ido mejor… si Nyota no nos hubiese interrumpido ni hubiese echado a Jim de la habitación.

Me quedé sin habla, mientras alternaba miradas entre Uhura y Gaila. La primera tenía expresión de cansancio, como si lo estuviese tras haber estado intentando explicarle algo muy fácil a alguien que no lo entendiese de ninguna de las maneras; además, seguro que estaba molesta por el hecho de que le hubiesen llamado con su nombre de pila. La segunda, en cambio, tenía expresión de fastidio.

"_La verdad es que el conjunto de encaje era muy bonito… Pero conociéndoles a Jim y a ella, tendrá más ocasiones. No debería agobiarse tanto_."

Puse una mano en el hombro de Gaila y le dirigí una mirada llena de comprensión.

- Vamos, tendréis más ocasiones. Además – añadí, mirando a Uhura por el rabillo del ojo – igual te hizo un favor. ¿No se examinaba hoy del Kobayashi Maru otra vez?

Sentí una pizca de lástima por Kirk. Era una prueba creada para minar la confianza de los cadetes en sí mismos, y quien dijese lo contrario era un mentiroso. Por lo que nos había dicho Gaila, Kirk se había presentado no solo una vez al examen (la reglamentaria a la que nos tenemos que presentar todos para experimentar impulsos suicidas y bajadas de autoestima enormes cuando suspendemos sin poder evitarlo de ninguna manera), sino dos más. La última de ellas, esta misma mañana.

- Sí – contestó Gaila, resignada.

- ¿Qué tal le ha ido? – pregunté como si nada, aunque mi tono de voz, como esperando a que me dijese que había suspendido por tercera vez, me delató.

- Ha aprobado.

No me esperaba que fuese Uhura quien me contestase, y de la sorpresa casi me choco contra la puerta de entrada al paraninfo.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunté, mirando a Uhura, mientras ella me agarraba del brazo para que no me comiese la puerta y me arrastraba al interior. - ¿Ha aprobado? – repetí.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que recordaba. Uhura siempre se presentaba voluntaria a todo lo que podía. Siento tan empollona no me extrañaba que se hubiese echado semejante ligue…

- ¿Cómo fue? – preguntamos Gaila y yo a la vez.

- Fue… - Uhura se tomó tiempo para pensar la respuesta, mientras avanzábamos escaleras abajo para encontrar unos sitios lo suficientemente cerca de las mesas como para enterarnos de algo sin estar en primerísima fila. Al final, nuestra amiga se paró y sacudió la cabeza. – La verdad, es la primera vez que veo algo así. Aunque déjame que te diga, Gaila – dijo Uhura, mirando a la joven de Orion – que tu novio es un creído.

Uhura se giró en dirección a la fila de asientos. Estábamos en la tercera fila, en la parte central y delante de las mesas donde se sentarían los mandamases de la Academia. Gaila me miró y yo le devolví el gesto encogiéndome de hombros antes de pasar detrás de Uhura, sentándome entre mis amigas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el salón se llenó, amplificándose el murmullo general de voces hasta que todo se convirtió en un mismo zumbido del que no se distinguía ninguna conversación. No fue hasta que llegaron el almirante Richard Barnett y otros peces gordos (a los que nunca había visto pero que todos sabíamos que existían) cuando la sala se quedó en silencio y todos los cadetes nos quedamos mirando al frente, a la espera.

- Esta mañana ha ocurrido un incidente que concierne a todo el cuerpo estudiantil – comenzó Barnett. – James T. Kirk, póngase en pie.

Todos los cadetes giramos nuestras cabezas a gran velocidad para ver la expresión de desconcierto en los ojos de Kirk, que miraba al cadete sentado a su derecha antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a uno de los podios situados en el centro del paraninfo sin quitarse la incredulidad de la cara.

- ¡Gaila! – le llamé entre susurros a mi amiga - ¿Qué crees ha hech…?

La voz de Barnett retomando la palabra me silenció, e hizo que todos los que no le estábamos mirando volviésemos la vista al frente.

- Cadete Kirk, se han presentado evidencias a este consejo que sugieren que ha violado el código de conducta ética de acuerdo a la regulación uno siete cuatro tres del código de la Flota Estelar. ¿Quiere decir algo antes de continuar?

"_¿Código de conducta ética? ¡Creen que ha hecho trampas!_".

Miré a Uhura. Por su expresión, no parecía nada sorprendida. Probablemente ella también pensase que Kirk había hecho alguna triquiñuela para sabotear el sistema y pasar el examen. Giré la cabeza al lado contrario y miré a Gaila. Su expresión era de puro interés; si pensaba que Kirk había hecho trampas de alguna u otra forma, probablemente le daba lo mismo. Respecto a mí… Bueno, lo cierto era que me costaba imaginar a alguien pasando ese examen sin ningún tipo de truco. Y Kirk podía ser tan propenso a los "atajos" que no era descabellado pensarlo. Aunque no estaba tan segura de si se expondría a tantos riesgos con el personal de la Academia; todo el mundo tenía sus límites.

Hasta entonces, Kirk no había abierto la boca.

- Sí, señor. – Aunque se le veía desconcertado, la voz no le tembló en ningún momento – Creo que tengo el derecho de enfrentarme cara a cara con mi acusador.

Tras un rato de cavilación, Barnett asintió y, en la primera fila, una figura de gris se puso en pie y se dirigió al otro podio que quedaba vacío, justo al lado del de Kirk. Miré a Uhura, quien se había puesto repentinamente rígida en su asiento. Quien acusaba al ¿novio? de Gaila de haber trucado un examen era el ¿novio? de Uhura.

- Este es el comandante Spock, uno de nuestros alumnos más distinguidos. Ha sido el encargado de programar el Kobayashi Maru estos últimos cuatro años.

Barnett asintió y cruzó los brazos en la mesa, cediéndole el turno de palabra a Spock.

- Cadete Kirk, es evidente que usted, de algún modo, se las ingenió para instalar y activar una subruta en el código de programación, cambiando por tanto las condiciones del examen.

Las palabras de Spock eran directas y no daban lugar a error. Eché un vistazo de reojo a Gaila, que tenía una expresión de enfado como nunca antes la había visto.

"_Nota mental: evitar que Gaila se encuentre con el noviete de Uhura a la salida_."

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Kirk a Spock, como diciendo que no se andase con rodeos.

- En lenguaje coloquial, - respondió Barnett en su lugar, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen – que hizo trampas.

Un murmullo generalizado se expandió por la sala, aunque ni Uhura, Gaila o yo participamos en él. Sin embargo, Kirk siguió tratando de defenderse como si nada.

- Defina "hacer trampas".

- Engañar mediante trucos – respondió Spock.

- Permítame preguntarle algo, – dijo Kirk, y añadió, más para sí mismo que para el resto de los que allí nos encontrábamos – aunque creo que todos sabemos su respuesta. – Y añadió – El examen en sí es una trampa, ¿no es cierto? Usted lo programó de tal forma que nadie lo superase.

Gaila, a mi lado, asintió, mirando a Kirk con fiero orgullo, mientras abajo, en su mesa, Barnett se cambió de postura en la silla, incómodo.

- Señor Kirk, – dijo el almirante - no sé como los pormenores del examen pueden ser de relevancia para esta discusión.

- Porque – respondió Kirk, sin perder la compostura en ningún momento (aunque en su voz sí se podía notar cierta irritación) – si estoy en lo correcto, señor, entonces el examen en sí mismo es una trampa.

- Su argumento excluye la existencia de situaciones no-superables… - comenzó Spock.

- No creo en situaciones no-superables – le interrumpió Kirk, con una expresión de suficiencia que hizo sonreír a Gaila, pero hizo poner los ojos en blanco a Uhura. Yo estaba tan conmocionada por la "buena" química que había entre los ligues de mis amigas que ya no podía ni pensar.

"_Vaya suerte la mía, ¡siempre estoy en medio!_".

- Entonces no solo ha violado las normas, sino que además falla al entender la lección principal.

- Por favor, ilústreme.

- Usted debería saber, entre todas las personas, que un capitán no puede engañar a la muerte.

Miré a Gaila; mi amiga parecía al borde de saltar al asiento y tirarse encima de Spock. Le puse una mano en el brazo para reconfortarla y tranquilizarla (y para poder agarrarla con firmeza en caso de que quisiese saltar) y volví la vista al frente. Me dio un poco de pena ver a Kirk, era la primera vez desde que estaba ahí abajo que parecía realmente abatido. Era algo normal, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Si mi padre hubiese fallecido en el USS Kelvin mientras mi madre me daba por primera vez el pecho al lado de sus escombros, yo también me hubiese sentido mal de haber recibido un comentario de esa clase.

"_Lo siento, Uhura, pero tu novio acaba de perder un minipunto de 'tacto'."_

- "Yo entre todas las personas" – repitió Kirk para sí.

- Su padre, el teniente George Kirk, había asumido la capitanía de su nave antes de ser asesinado durante su misión. ¿Lo sabía?

- Creo que no le gusta el hecho de que haya superado su prueba – respondió Kirk, sin hacer caso de la provocación. Ya parecía haberse recuperado del golpe y, para mi alivio, también Gaila parecía estar más tranquila.

- Además – continuó Spock, ignorando a Kirk – ha fallado al adivinar el objetivo de la prueba.

- Por favor, ilústreme de nuevo.

- El propósito es experimentar miedo. Miedo ante una muerte segura. Aceptar ese miedo y mantener el control sobre uno mismo y su tripulación. Esa es una cualidad que se espera en cualquier capitán de la Flota Estelar.

Antes de que Kirk pudiese replicar, todos los presentes contemplamos atónitos como un miembro de la Flota con camisa roja iba hacia el almirante Barnett a comunicarle algún tipo de mensaje. El consejo estudiantil terminó en cuanto el almirante pronunció sus siguientes palabras:

- Acabamos de recibir una llamada de socorro desde el planeta Vulcano. – noté como Uhura se quedaba mirando a su novio con una expresión de desconcierto y preocupación en el rostro. – Cadete Kirk, está en suspensión académica hasta conocer los resultados de su audiencia. Cadetes, preséntense en el hangar uno inmediatamente. Esta audiencia se suspende hasta próximo aviso. Pueden irse.

Todos los cadetes nos levantamos y empezamos a abandonar la sala en un mar de color rojo. Noté como Gaila se giró para mirar a Kirk cuando salimos de la sala, en silencio; Uhura no se movió para buscar a Spock, pues este había ido a hablar rápidamente con los almirantes al terminar la audiencia y ya no se encontraba en el paraninfo.

Las tres nos alejamos de allí sin hablar, sumidas en nuestros pensamientos, mientras íbamos hacia donde Barnett nos había dicho. Lo más probable era que nos asignaran a una nave para participar activamente en la ayuda a Vulcano. Me moría de ganas de que me asignasen a la Enterprise pero era una nave tan nueva que no tenía muchas esperanzas; el tipo de cadetes como Uhura serían los que probablemente fuesen destinados allí. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que circulaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos.

No dejaba de darle vueltas al enfrentamiento entre Kirk y Spock unos minutos antes. Al margen de que no podía evitar pensar lo bien que Uhura y Gaila se sincronizaban para elegir a sus parejas (ignoré a la mía en ese aspecto), habían sido unos momentos bastante intensos. Durante los años que llevaba en la Academia, había compartido cervezas y todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas con Kirk y otros cadetes de su estilo, pero en ningún momento le había visto despojarse de ese aire arrogante. Y sin embargo, cuando Spock había mencionado el incidente del USS Kelvin, Kirk se había visto… vulnerable.

"_Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles_."

- ¡Vamos, ya deben de haber dicho muchos nombres!

Las palabras de Uhura me devolvieron a la realidad. Estábamos ya en el hangar uno, y Uhura estaba tirándome del brazo en dirección adonde se encontraban las otras cadetes delante de una oficial de la flota que estaba leyendo en su tablet nuestros nombres con las naves a las que nos habían asignado. Gaila y Uhura se colocaron a mi lado y las tres miramos al frente, esperando que no hubiesen dicho ya nuestro nombre, mientras mirábamos a la oficial con miradas ansiosas.

- Blake, USS Newton; Darcy, USS Antares; Williams, USS Farragut; Jaxa, USS Endeavor; Oak, USS Oddyssey; T'gor, USS Antares; Bennett, USS Enterprise;…

La oficial siguió hablando, pero yo no la escuchaba. ¿Había oído bien? ¿¡Me habían asignado a la Enterprise!? ¡Me daban ganas de ponerme a gritar!

- … USS Endeavor; Leifer, USS Newton; Gerace, USS Farragut; Wolcott, USS Oddyssey; Uhura, USS Farragut.

La oficial se fue cuando terminó de leer la lista de nombres, dejando que cada cadete subiese a su transportador correspondiente. Gaila nos miró a Uhura y a mí con cara de tremenda ilusión y, tras intercambiar unas breves palabras de despedida y unos cuantos abrazos, se fue camino al transportador que la llevaría al USS Newton, donde había sido asignada. Aunque me daba una pena tremenda ver a mi amiga marchar, no podía expresar bien mis emociones por el shock que acababa de sufrir. No entendía como no habían mandado a Uhura a la Enterprise y a mí sí.

"_Seguro que han confundido nuestros apellidos. Seguro que se trata de algún tipo de error_."

- Uhura… - empecé, con un tono de voz delicado

Alcé mi brazo para acariciar el suyo, un gesto reconfortante que no esperaba que rechazase. Pero ella se echó para atrás, justo a tiempo para que mi mano acariciase el aire que antes había ocupado Uhura, y esta dio media vuelta y se marchó entre los transportadores, dejándome allí plantada.

Durante un momento, me quedé allí quieta, dejándome rodear de un montón de cadetes nerviosos en busca de su transportador, o de sus amigos para darles el último adiós antes de marchar. Pasado un rato, comprendí que Uhura no iba a regresar y que probablemente se hubiese marchado al Farragut.

"_Al menos podía haberse despedido_."

Resignada, yo también di media vuelta y me puse a buscar el transportador que me llevaría a la Enterprise. Cuando llegué, el oficial que controlaba los pasajeros del mismo buscó en su tablet mi nombre antes de dejarme pasar, y una vez dentro, busqué un asiento libre al lado de la ventana. No fue muy difícil, pues aún no estaba muy lleno, pero quería asegurarme un sitio que tuviese buenas vistas; quería admirar desde ese mismo instante la inmensidad del espacio.

Poco antes de despegar, cuando ya tenía abrochado el cinturón y mi cabeza estaba apoyada con gesto aburrido en mi mano y los ojos mirando sin ver por la ventana, una mano me sacudió el hombro.

Me giré y solté una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¡Uhura!

Sonreí. Me había extrañado que mi amiga hubiese desaparecido sin siquiera decirme adiós con la mano y me alegraba de verla de nuevo, aunque no entendía por qué estaba allí si había sido asignada a la Farragut.

Para mi sorpresa, mi amiga se sentó a mi lado y procedió a abrocharse el cinturón.

- Hubo un error con las listas de nombre. En resumen, también estoy asignada a la Enterprise.

Sonreí, y cuando vi sonreír también a mi amiga, le di un abrazo con todas mis fuerzas (dentro de lo posible, pues el cinturón me tenía bien sujeta al asiento y me limitaba los movimientos). No fue hasta que el transportador despegó cuando Uhura me explicó que había hecho a su novio, el Comandante Estirado, modificar las listas de cadetes aunque él la decidiese asignar a otra nave distinta a la Enterprise para "evitar favoritismos". Cuando llegó a ese punto, resoplé con los ojos en blanco.

- ¿"Favoritismos"? – repetí, sin poder dar crédito a mis oídos, mientras el inmenso espacio empezaba a rodearnos – Los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres de Venus, no hay duda.

- Solo que ahora es aún peor. ¿Qué pasa cuando los hombres son de Vulcano? – dijo mi amiga. Reí, aunque algo en mí me decía que ella lo había dicho totalmente en serio.

Dedicamos el resto de viaje (que, todo había que decirlo, fue más corto de lo que me esperaba) a mirar por la ventana y contemplar el espacio en el que pasaríamos, al menos, las próximas horas. Cuando al fin el transportador se detuvo, Uhura y yo nos desabrochamos el cinturón y, animadas (aunque extrañando a Gaila; hubiese sido increíble que nos hubiesen asignado a las tres a la misma nave, aunque hubiese sido mucho pedir), caminamos hacia la salida.

Mientras Uhura seguía hacia delante, dando la impresión de que sabía adonde iba, yo me quedé quieta, mirando a mi alrededor y observando el hangar con el remolino de gente que nos rodeaba, yendo de un lado para otro. Ya estaba dentro, y aun así seguía sin creerme que estuviese en la USS Enterprise. ¿No estaría soñando?

- ¡Noah! – exclamó Uhura desde la distancia, entre los cadetes y oficiales que se interponían entre nosotras - ¡Vamos, tenemos que cambiarnos!

Di dos zancadas y pronto me situé a su lado mientras, nerviosa, me dejaba guiar por los pasillos y escaleras sin fijarme por donde me llevaba Uhura. Lo mismo hubiese dado que nos llevase de camino a nuestros cuartos que de camino al núcleo warp. En mi mente, solo estaba un pensamiento:

"_¡Voy a quitarme el uniforme de cadete para ponerme por primera vez el uniforme de oficial de la Flota Estelar!_".

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario de la autora:<strong>

¡Buenas noches/tardes/días a todos! Lo primero: no os acostumbréis a actualizaciones tan tempranas de la historia; en cuanto empiece la universidad, lo más probable es que, en vez de tardar un par de días en actualizar, tarde un par de meses. Lo segundo: ¡perdóname, Spock, sabes que en el fondo te quiero!

También quiero agradecer a _**Amalia**_ y a **_Zary1701_** sus reviews; ya solo por haberos molestado en escribirlas os ganáis un tribble cada una. Y otro más de regalo por responder a mi pregunta; aunque la respuesta que buscaba era la de Amalia ("_the future begins_" es el subtítulo de la película, tal y como aparecer en el cartel promocional), la de Zary también ofrece la clave de la película en el sentido en que puede que esas sean las razones por las que el subtítulo de la película sea ese y no otro. Dicho lo cual, sed criadoras responsables: los tribbles se reproducen alarmantemente deprisa y podríais ver vuestra casa atestada de ellos como ya le pasó al capitán Kirk en su adorada Enterprise durante el episodio _The Trouble with Tribbles_ de la serie original ;)

También "disculparme" por recrear tal cual la escena de la película del primer encuentro entre Kirk y Spock. Creo que he dedicado muchas lineas a plasmar esa escena en este capítulo cuando realmente no hubiese sido necesario... pero amo esa escena, sienta las bases del futuro desarrollo de los personajes y no he podido evitar ponerla, con todas sus descripciones. Lo siento si a alguien le "aburre" o le cansa (y a los que, al igual que a mí, también os encante, bienvenidos seáis).

Por último, disculparme por este comentario tan sumamente largo y por cualquier fallo que me haya podido saltar pese a haber revisado este capítulo varias veces (son las 1:44 AM y estos ojos miopes no ven igual que hace doce horas). Gracias por vuestras reviews, no dudéis en enviar cuantas queráis, incluso MPs, y en dar al botoncito de favorite/follow si así lo deseáis.

Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
